


Waking up to a nightmare

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Alex needs a hug, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Out of Character, Self-blaming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Enjoy my poorly written angst
Kudos: 2





	Waking up to a nightmare

Vinnie's screams could be heard as the car swerved uncontrollably. A protective arm flung itself over my chest, pushing me back against the car seat until a bright flash of light overtook the vehicle in an almost heavenly glow. 

The light was followed by a cold darkness that snarled and growled like a wicked beast attempting to devour me. I could feel my legs moving before my mind could process what was happening. The world around me was only shadowed in darkness with milky white dots seeming to be glowing eyes peering out at me as I sprinted past. I could feel their cold fingertips gripping at the back off my shirt, burning to pull me back down to them. It almost felt as if no matter how far away I tried to get away, those hellish growls seemed to grow louder and louder.

Blood could be felt clotting at my ears and nose, making it even hard to breath in the smog filled air as I ran blindly through the darkness, searching for any sign of sanctuary. My body would abruptly turn left or right long before I had seen there was a wall just inches from my face. My lungs felt as if they were collapsing as my movements became staggered from exhaustion. I wanted to stop. I wanted to go home now and wake up from this nightmare. It almost seemed like an unwinnable maze. 

As my sprint slowly turned into a painful jog, causing those blistered hands to reach out once more until I found myself pushing them away with what little strength I could muster now. It seemed almost pointless now as I weakly beat my hands against one of the shadows' splintered outstretched arm that seemed to be reaching out from the towering maze walls. I could feel my body growing limp from exhaustion against the cradling a dozen arms pulling my beaten body closer to their hungry embrace but still I tried to move on.

Just as my eyes began to shut I spotted it just ahead. 

The soft glow of a candle.

I couldn’t explain why I had wanted it so badly or what had pulled me all this way just for a wax candle but it was comforting against the cruel darkness of the new world. Once more I found myself pushing away from the arms, forcing myself forward until I could reach the center of the maze.

With a labor breath I forced myself to walk closer to the warm glow of the candle. My body reached long before my mind could fully comprehend what was happening as my hand reached out to grasp at the small wax stick.

There was that flash of light once more but this time I woke up with a start.

I glanced around the room vigorously, searching for any of those creatures that I could still feel grasping at my body. Instead, I was met with the familiar glow of my bedroom.

A sense of relief flooded my body as my head fell back against the soft pillow once more. Home. Home was good. It had all just been a hellish night terror. I could feel my blue eyes beginning to shut once more, tired despite that nightmare world I had woken up from. As I began to drift back to sleep I was quickly awoken by the sound of voices outside my bedroom.

For a long moment I stared blankly at the door even as the voices faded down the hall. Slowly I pulled myself out of the comfort of my bed, only to feel the heavy ache of pain weigh on my body. The car crash. 

“Dammit…” I mumbled under my breath as I rubbed at the bandages on my arms that were now coated in dry blood, though those were old bandages I had from before the crash. Briefly I lifted my shirt to check for any further damage. Only a few cuts and severe bruising that wouldn’t heal anytime soon. I sucked in a breath as my fingertips ghosted over three deep cuts that ran dangerously across my abdomen, as if it was a failed attempt to gut my stomach. That thought wasn’t comforting. There was no way I could hide this from Jeff, or participate in gym class for that matter. 

That was a problem I will have to deal with later. I tugged my shirt back down, reaching for the stray orange trapper that rested on my nightstand expectantly. It was kind of silly now that I thought about it but it was almost comforting. A safety blanket. I glanced around my room once more, searching for Sparky but neither the little dog or sock puppet could be seen.

I frowned at this realization before I turned to the door, wrapping my hand around the cold knob. At first the door remained shut as if someone on the other side of the door was holding the door shut. I tried once more and was relieved to find it opened with ease this time around. It wasn’t the first time I had jammed my door shut, but thankfully Jeff didn’t have to call the for ‘back up’ to get me out. AKA Evan with his steel toed boots coming over to kick in the door. It had been an awkward week without a door after that.

With a soft sigh at the memory that now seemed like a lifetime ago. I stepped into the hallway only to find it wasn’t the hallway looking into their hallway, it didn’t even lead to Jeff’s room. There were no longer any spots of blood on the carpet anymore or even a bathroom just across the way where I had spent so many nights patching up the cuts on my wrist. I found myself glancing back at my room just to make sure it had been mine or just someone’s who had been identical to my own.

I don’t like this game anymore.

Am I finally losing my mind? I glanced between the new hallway and my bedroom once more, uncertain of my surroundings now. This was someone else's house, someone else home. I should not be here. I swallowed hard at the thought as I forced myself to move on down the hall. There were picture frames on the wall but most were empty or had some form of purple scribbled over the cracked glass.

Quietly I wrapped my arms tightly around my own body, pulling at the long sleeves of my shirt to cover the bruises on my hands as I held myself in hopes of finding comfort. Anxiety filled my chest, making it difficult to breath without almost gasping for air now. I wanted Jeff now. He would know what to do. I wanted Jeff to be here by my side and hold my hand like he had on the first day of school. I had been so embarrassed by it back then but now I craved it most as the wooden floorboards creaked under my footsteps in this foreign world.

The soft-spoken voice pulled me closer as I reached the bottom of the steps, only briefly glancing around the near empty greeting room before I would move on to what I assume to be the kitchen. The voice sounded so familiar, comforting even as I found myself quickly glancing about until my gaze fell on a friendly face.

Vinnie.

A cry of joy echoed painfully from my throat at the sight of the other man as I stumbled closer to the only family friend with a new hope. Looking at Vinnie now, it would be obvious to see that he had changed. This man sitting at the dining room table was tired, almost numb to the world but I was only thankfully to have not been left alone again.

For a moment Vinnie stared at me with a look I could only guess was shock. Did I have something on my face? In a silent motion I reached a hand to touch my cheek, only to wince away at the feeling. Did I get in a fight? I looked to Vinnie frantically for help, for answers even but that look of shock had faded into hatred. Heated anxiety filled my chest as I found myself taking a step further closer to the once friendly face.

“Vinnie-”

“Not today HABIT. That’s fucked up, even for you.” The words held such venom. I stared blankly, unsure of how to react. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I tried as I stepped closer to the dining room table. If I just got close enough, maybe Vinnie would calm down.” It’s me, it’s Alex-” I was caught off by Vincent slamming his hands down on the table-top, hard. The sound alone was enough to make me flinch as the broken picture frames on the wall seemed to rattle with the force.

“Fuck. Off.” The brown eyed man snarled out, growing louder the more he spoke.” I’m not in the mood for your fucking games.” Fear boiled over in the form of hot tears running down my face. I found myself quickly taking three steps back. Vinnie had never yelled at me before. Sure Jeff would because he was my brother and guardian, and Evan would occasionally when he thought I was doing something to hurt myself but not Vinnie. Never Vinnie.

I took another shaky step back, feeling the hiccups rising in my throat now from the panic. It was frightening to be on the other end of Vinnie’s anger, or anyone's anger for that matter. I had never been a strong kid, it didn’t take much to make me cry, and they all knew that. It’s why Jeff had always chosen his words carefully. Too scared to step on glass and end up shattering the youngest Koval. 

Rage seemed to melt away into a look of pity, or maybe guilt, on Vinnie’s face as I quickly turned away to walk out of the room only to run into another person. The scent of blood filled my nose as I quickly looked down at the person I had bumped into. A broken smile played on my lips at the sight of Evan. He could help. Vinnie always listened to Evan.

Before I could open my mouth to try to explain what was happening bloody hands were harshly pushing me away, causing me to stumble back on to the floor. I stared up at Evan with wide, watering eyes as the other stared down at me with a look of disgust. Had I done something wrong?

Was this my fault? Had I messed up again?

I could feel myself choking on a sob as I scooted away from Evan until my back pressed painfully against the cabinets.

“Did I do something bad?” I stammered out as best I could as Vinnie and Evan now stood over me as if I were nothing but scum.

“You’re not doing this?”Vinnie spoke first, bluntly ignoring me.

“Does it look like I’m fucking doing this?” Came Evan’s voice, though oddly enough it sounded nothing like the voice Alex had practically grown up with.

“I thought you said he was done sending these fucking thing’s.”

“What can I say? If the stick in the mud wants to send a flesh puppet, he’ll send a flesh puppet.” Evan snarled, not taking his eyes from me.

“Should… Should we kill it?” After that I found myself unable to concentrate as I tried to move further and further away from the pair in front of me. I brought my knees up to my chest, burning my face in my knees in an attempt to avoid what was going to happen next. 

I did something bad. 

They hated me.

Whimpers and muffled sobs ripped from my throat as I hugged myself tighter, not daring to look up at either of them now. I don’t want to remember them like this. 

I want the old days back.


End file.
